On m'a tuée
by AsLongAsYouAreThere
Summary: Alors qu'elle partageait un merveilleux moment en communion avec The Academy Is... et le public, un évènement vînt tout interrompre.


J'entrai sur scène sous un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements. Je repris le refrain en compagnie du groupe avec lequel je faisais ce duo. Le chanteur s'approcha de moi et serra son bras autour de mes épaules. Nos voix s'entremêlaient et dansaient ensemble dans un son joyeux et harmonieux. Le public avait l'air de beaucoup aimer, ce qui me procurait encore plus de sensations. J'étais tellement heureuse de partager ce moment, cette chanson avec ces gens.

Je profitai du pré-refrain pour me diriger vers le guitariste en transe. Il frémissait à l'arriver du refrain, attendant le plaisir ultime. Le moment où tous les événements passés volent au plus loin. J'observai à la fois sa respiration légèrement saccadé et ses cheveux virevoltants dans tous les sens. Sa chevelure d'une couleur dorée, me rappelant le soleil des beaux jours, brillant haut dans le ciel bleu, se démarquant du reste de l'univers. J'avais du mal à faire dériver mon regard tant l'observer m'emportait. Je le trouvais tellement beau, tellement drôle, tellement séduisant…

Mais le second refrain arriva et je dus m'obliger à reprendre mes esprits. Je faisais chanter mes cordes vocales tout en laissant l'instant faire briller mes yeux, désormais mouillés de larmes…de joie. La communion entre moi et le groupe se faisait à cet instant même alors que celle avec le public était déjà faite depuis longtemps. Nous faisions désormais plus qu'un dans la salle.

Je m'approchai du second guitariste. Il avait, lui, les cheveux cours et bruns foncé, proche du noir. Il était très musclé, doté d'une voix grave, douce et sensuelle. Je lui adressai un sourire doux et amical, qu'il me rendit aussitôt. Il savait que je l'appréciais beaucoup et je savais que c'était réciproque. Je continuai en adressant des sourires au bassiste et au batteur. Deux types géniaux qui méritaient amplement le respect et l'amitié que je leur adressais. Je n'ai pas grand choses à dire d'eux mais sur l'ensemble du groupe. Ils sont tous pareil sur certains points : la générosité, la simplicité, l'humour, la solidarité, le talent.

Je retournai vers le chanteur se préparant à entamer le refrain tout en jetant un coup d'œil au guitariste déchainé. Sa beauté me faisait toujours autant frémir. Et pourtant j'étais loin d'être sienne. C'était impossible. On dit parfois que la vie est faite de miracles et d'espérances. Dans mon cas, l'espérance était ma seule émotion, mis à part l'amour qui coulait en moi. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il était mon cœur, mon sang, mon sourire, mon rayon de soleil. Sans lui, la vie n'était que brindille qui passait son chemin. La vie me paraissait lasse sans lui, la vie m'aurais parût lasse s'il était venu à ne plus me parler, me regarder de ses yeux magnifiques

Je continuai mon ascension du refrain, en compagnie du chanteur. Il déposa sa main sur mon épaule, me caressant comme un frère le ferait. Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de lien entre nous que l'on ne pouvait expliquer. C'était comme si nous avions toujours été reliés. Du même fœtus à la même famille. Pourtant nous venions de deux parents et de deux pays différents. C'était comme deux jumeaux ; quand l'un se sentait mal, l'autre le sentait. Beaucoup jalousaient cette relation, en particulier sa petite-amie, qui était bien décidée à ne plus vouloir m'adresser la parole. Mais pour une autre raison. Il me semblait pourtant que la confiance était la base dans un couple. Mais loin de là l'idée de critiquer leur relation, bien au contraire.

Les mots s'enchainaient dans nos micros et dans les bouches des fans en furie. J'entendais également la voix de mon rayon de soleil réalisant les chœurs. La chaleur remplissait nos corps, transpirants et frissonnants. Je faisais éclaircir ma voix la portant le plus haut que je pouvais. J'avais l'impression que le thermomètre grimpait en flèche depuis mon arrivé. Que le rayon de soleil brulait la pièce, et ma peau se laissant vidée de toute eau. Mes joues brûlaient sous l'effet de l'effort et du fait que ce fameux rayon de soleil se dirigeait vers moi.

Mais soudain je ne compris plus rien. C'était comme si un trou noir était passé par ici. Plus rien n'était là. La musique, la joie, les cris, la lumière, la chaleur…tout avait disparu. Je compris soudain que j'étais en train de m'effondrer, la main plaquer sur le ventre, faisant tomber mon micro sur les planches. Ma respiration se faisait brève, entrecoupée, saccadée. Je ne comprenais pas exactement les évènements. J'entendais vaguement des cris, des pleurs, le bruit, le silence. Je n'arrivais plus à ressentir, mis à part ce que cachais sous ma main.

Je ne sentais tout d'un coup plus rien. J'avais l'impression d'être un oiseau dans le ciel, déployant ses ailes. Plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, j'en étais sûr, mais ce que je compris m'interrompit. Je voyais tout ce qui se passait. Je me voyais moi. J'étais toujours au même endroit, allongée sur le sol, la main portée au ventre, noyée dans une marre sang. J'observais les alentours. Le chanteur me tenait la main, en larmes. Je compris alors. Il pleurait ma mort. J'étais morte. Disparue, partie. Je n'existais plus. Et pourtant j'étais bien là. Je voyais, je pensais. Qu'était cet état étrange, dans lequel je me trouvais ? Malheureusement je n'en avais aucune idée. J'observais mon rayon de soleil. Il brillait toujours autant, mais je ne sentais plus mon cœur battre. Cela me fit mal, je ne ressentais plus.

Je ressentis soudain des douleurs répétitives dans ma poitrine. « Elle ouvre les yeux, elle ouvre les yeux ! » entendis-je. Je n'étais plus un oiseau. Ô non, bien au contraire. Une douleur indescriptible me prenait. Je sentais mon sang sortir de mes veines. J'avais peine à respirer. Quand je redevins soudain un oiseau. Je planai à nouveau dans les airs, je me sentais invincible. Mais la tournure reprit. La douleur sur-choqua ma poitrine, j'avais mal, tellement mal. Je ne respirais presque plus. Une lumière vient à l'encontre de ma pupille qui se rétracta. Les médecins étaient enfin là et comptaient bien me sauver.

Je sentais que je n'allais plus quitter mon corps, j'en profitai alors pour serrer ma main avec celle du chanteur. Il me regardait triste, inquiet à mon égard. Je lui lançai un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant. C'était aussi un moyen de me rassurer moi-même. Il fallait que je lui dise, au moins à lui. On m'enfonça un tuyau dans la gorge, ce qui m'empêchait de parler, pour le peu que je pouvais déjà. Comment allais-je faire ? Parler sans prononcer un mot c'était impossible. Je me décidai alors à former la moitié d'un cœur avec ma main. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que je voulais dire mais construit finalement l'autre moitié avec sa main. Je jetai un regard vers le guitariste, mon rayon de soleil, dans toute cette brume. Je lui laissai ensuite comprendre la signification de mon regard. Je venais de lui avouer que j'aimais cet homme. Oui, je l'aimais.

Les médecins prirent la décision de m'emmener dans le camion. Une seule personne pouvait m'accompagner dans ce périple. Je vis la suite des événements se dérouler très rapidement. Le chanteur prit d'une joie soudaine s'approcha de mon rayon de soleil qui arriva vers moi. Il vint avec moi, direction l'hôpital. J'aimais qu'il me soutienne dans cette situation. C'était comme la dernière étincelle d'un feu : il était mon dernier espoir dans mon combat pour la survie.

Je voyais les médecins bouger dans tous les sens. Je n'avais aucune idée de la suite de l'histoire. Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Qu'allaient-ils me faire ? Je sentais l'incompréhension s'acharner sur moi à nouveau. Mais il était là. Mon battement de cœur, ma boule au ventre, mon sourire, mon amour… Il avait peur, je le savais, mais il me regardait, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Il me rassurait. Je sentis soudain une douleur atroce, je partais. Je voulais rester, je le voulais. Sa main me lâcha et le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. J'étais prise de sursaut et de coups dans le cœur. La fin était peut-être là…

Par chance je restai en vie. Simple convulsions, avait dit un des médecins présents autour de moi. Mon rayon de soleil me reprit la main avec attachement. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient en ma direction. Il se penchait à mon oreille et me susurrait quelques simples mots : « Tu m'as fait peur. Ne recommence plus, je t'en pris. Accroche-toi ! ». Il continua : « Je t'aime… ». Je me sentis mieux qu'on n'ait pu le dire. Il m'aimait, il venait de me le dire. J'allais m'en sortir. J'aurais tout fait pour ça, pour lui. _Je vais m'accrocher, je te le promets, mon amour, pensai-je. Et nous vivrons heureux, tout les deux. Je vais y arriver. Je vais survivre._

Je fus soudain prise de chocs, de douleurs, de secousses. Je ne pouvais rien empêcher. Je ne voulais pas partir, non! _Pitié, pitié aidez-moi!_ pensai-je. _Je vous en supplie!_ Je souffrais, tellement, tellement. Comme si l'enfer m'emportait. J'avais si mal. Mon corps me piquait, me brûlait…Et puis, plus rien. Je me disais : _Non, non ce n'est pas possible !_ Et pourtant si : j'étais morte. Mon corps ne bâtait plus. On annonçait mon heure de décès après plusieurs tentatives de réanimations. C'était fini. La fin était belle et bien là. Mon amour pleurait à flot, il venait de me perdre. Nous allions fonder un avenir ensemble, du moins nous aurions essayé. _La mort est injuste. La balle que l'on m'a tirée est injuste. La personne qui m'a assassiné est elle-même injuste…LA VIE EST INJUSTE !_ Je voulais crier, pleurer mais à quoi bon ? J'étais morte, il fallait l'accepter.

Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce duo, je n'aurais jamais dû être là, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce métier. Mais mon rayon de soleil ? Peut-être ne l'aurais-je pas rencontré. Cet homme était, et est toujours, tellement pour moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade à son encontre, mon sourire était étiré, les frissons m'emportaient, mes lèvres prenaient un goût sucré et mes rêves devenaient contes de fées.

Mais on m'a arrachée à la vie, on m'a exilée, on m'a enlevée à lui, **on m'a tuée**.


End file.
